vampyrsfandomcom-20200213-history
Carter Beaucroix-Hale
Carter Beaucroix-Hale was one of the last living members of the Beaucroix family, as well as one of the moon twins. He became a vampire at 17, before being cured 2 years later and living as a human. His current fate is unknown. Appearance Human= Carter is 5'11 with caucasian skin and dark brown hair. He had a lean build, with little muscle, and little strength. He often wore inexpensive clothes and kept his hair shorter. |-|Vampire= After his transformation, Carter's skin became much paler, and his eyes went blood red. His hair became darker, and thicker, and his body grew more muscle and deffiniton. After he turns off his humanity Carter dyes his hair copper with a purple streak. He lets it grow it and became longer. He also begins to wear more stylish clothing, such as tighter pants and leather, and wear eyeliner. He pierces his ears and nose with a ring. He maintains his vampire physique. When Carter returns for college he has cut his hair short and it is back to its natural color. He wears simpler clothing and does not wear makeup. He maintains his vampire physique. |-|Human= After the four year jump, Carter has shoulder length hair which is lighter than his time as a vampire. He has become more thin again, and wears modern stylish clothing. |-| Birth (1996) Childhood (1996-2013) Carter's mother kept him and Hannah safe by living in the small town of Newmoor, under the protection of The Perkins Coven. Carter was friends with Lena Perkins as such, and also befriended Micah Sargsan, who he became close with and romantic with in their older childhood years. Carter's best friend is Lily Osborn. The two bonded over Harry Potter and a mutual love for fashion. She was the first person Carter came out to. He eventually came out to the rest of his friends when he was 14. The two shared their first kiss at one of Lena's parties, but kept it secret as Micah was not ready to come out. He only told Lily, and she responded saying she feels they should be a couple. After his mother's death, Carter withdraws from school and cuts cummication from all his friends. Season 1: High School (2013-2014) When the series begins, Carter and Hannah are beginning their second to last year of high school. He is seen as being less emotionally vulnerable than Hannah the first day of school, having prepared them both breakfast and trying to comfort his sister. He has already come out at this point and is close friends with his sister, Lena, Derrick, and Micah. Micah has a crush on carter and the two have known each other since childhood. Carter does not acknowledge Micah's feelings, but is aware of them. Micah along with his sister are invited to a party Lena holds to start the year that night. His sister decides not to attend, leaving him alone. At the party Lena and Lily try to push Micah and him together which causes Carter to be uncomfortable and leave, making him walk home. Along his way he meets Erik, who was following him. Erik compels Carter and drinks his blood, thinking it will break his daywalker curse. It does not and so he takes Carter back with him. Carter wakes up with Erik, not remembering what happened the night before. He is in Erik's house and asks who Erik is. Erik compels him to leave and not tell anyone. He returns home, to his family's worry. He says he slept over with a friend before showering and trying to remember what happened. Soon after, Carter and Hannah began school. On the first day he got a ride with his sister Lily .The school guidance counsellor asks to talk to both of them because of their mother's death. Carter and Hannah are not in the same class and split after the meeting, where Carter runs into Micah on his way to class. The two talk about the summer and Micah asks where Carter went the night of the party. He dodges the question before going to class. Season 2: Senior Year (2014-2015) Season 3A: Summer 2015 Transformation Carter and Adeline end up together in the town tunnels looking once more for a cure. Here they are attacked by a vampire, and Carter is left beaten. Adeline decides to use her life to bring him back, making him an original vampire. Adeline dies in the process. Once their bodies are found in the caves, Carter's is returned to Isabelle's house and fed blood whilst uncurious to begin the healing process, leaving no choice for his vampirism. He heals and wakes up in the house realizing what has happened. He becomes angry and leaves the house with Micah. He tries to control himself but in the end, kills Micah for his blood. Carter becomes frantic with his actions and runs away into town. He tries to forget what he has done, but in the end turns off his humanity (Only Angel). Carter remains reasonable without his humanity, agreeing not to kill anyone, simply have his fun. The group agrees not to fight as they are trying to defeat Calcifer. However, Calcifer kills Malcom which sends Carter after him. Carter kills Calcifer (Anthonio), and then decides to stop controlling himself. He begins to become a threat on to the town. (Hypnotic) The group attempts to stop him, but his original vampire status makes him more powerful. He tries to convince Erik to also turn off his humanity, and Erik pretends to do so. Erik then traps Carter, trying to force him to bring back his humanity, however Carter snaps instead and kills Derrick. Carter plans to kill Lily as a show of force, however Lena weakens the veil and brings back Micah, which brings back Carter's humanity. Carter leaves town until the fall. Season 4b: College (2015) Carter returns to town for school in the fall, seeming changed. His appearance has returned to normal. He stays away from his friends initially, but eventually gives in and returns to them when he discovers the Fae have come. Carter does not begin his relationship with neither Erik nor Micah upon his return, saying he feels he's safer being single at that point. However, Erik and he spend much time together. Carter continues to drink from humans, but finds a safe way to do it, until Erik teaches him how to control his urges and hunger. Carter and Erik sleep together after this, but then Carter is captured by The Fae. He is initially believed to be the only moon sibling, however he tells the Fae about his sister. The Fae torture Carter, exposing him to sunlight and various other means. Carter's vampirism is stolen from him to try and use him to create the veil around the town, however he escapes before the ritual is completed. Now human, Carter informs friends of what has happened. They decide to try and kill the remaining Fae. Carter is told to stay away as he is now human, however he follows a fae witch into the forest and finds them doing the ritual. He fights with the witch before destroying the altar, and stopping the spell, however the witch attacks him again and knocks him unconscious. Hannah enters and stabs the witch, who's blood seals the spell. Carter is on the outside of the veil, and wakes up alone in the cellar. He goes up to the town line, but cannot enter the world his friends are now stuck in. (Long Long Way) Carter leaves the town, heartbroken and finds Lena who is also outside the town. The two travel to Micah, where eventually Lena leaves them. Carter remains with Micah. Four Year Jump (2019) Carter and Micah live together in Pittsburgh briefly where Micah goes to school. Eventually the pair move to New York using the money Micah gets from publishing a very successful novel. They became engaged after four years of living together and three of dating once more. Carter finished school in this time, presumably in Pittsburgh, and works in publishing. Five months from his and Micah's marriage, Erik arrives at their home bringing them back to Newmoor with the use of the fairy's ring that Lena brought him. (Distance) Carter returns to his home town, and rekindles with his friends. They struggle to find a way to break the barrier to Newmoor, until they discover the abilities and history of the moon twins. Hannah offers herself to go and break the wall, but discovers she cannot as she is now a vampire, and no longer a magic intermediate. Carter, however is, and agrees to break down the wall. The group plans to use the stone dagger to then remove Carter from the void dimension he will be in, however Lily and Euthalia come explaining the use of the knife and how desperately they need it. Carter gives the knife to Euthalia. After saying goodbye to everyone at the crypt, he continues to the town line. Here he meets Erik who shows him what their life could have been together had Erik made the right choices, trying to convince Carter to stay. Carter does not agree and continues to the limit where he removes the spell, disappearing into a bright light, with no trace of a body. After Life After removing the veil around the town, Carter entered a unique void dimension, sealed with magic instead of a weapon and leaving no trace of a body. The dimension is frozen specifically at the spell being undone, leaving it in a very bright white glow. The boundaries expand from the highway, to the crypt, cemetery and end somewhere in the town. Erik visits Carter here by using Marcius' Knife, but can never stay long as the connection strains. When The knife is finally used to trap Marcius, the doorway into Carter's dimension is closed leaving him to an unknown further fate. Carter later returns when the veil begins to fray. He helps his sister to find Shacath. Moon Twin Carter is half of the moon twins prophecy. He is the dark moon twin, gaining power form the new moon, and most powerful when he's studied spells. Since his mother attempted to keep him shielded from magic he never learned magic and it never manifested because of his place in the prophecy. Category:People Category:Beaucroix Category:Original Vampires Category:Humans Category:Ghosts Category:Hale Category:Moon Twins